


What Do You Want?

by SpaceRavioli



Category: Karmaland, Karmaland4, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Luzu-Centric, Multi, Psychological Horror, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death, a little bit of, but - Freeform, por un ratito, y los demás chicos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRavioli/pseuds/SpaceRavioli
Summary: ― ¿Qué es lo qué quieres, Luzu?―Yo… no sé…
Relationships: Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez/Original Character, Raul Alvarez/Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**01**

Luzu despertó con un dolor de cabeza.

Viajaba de sien a sien, pasando por su frente y asentándose detrás de sus ojos con una molesta insistencia. Podía ver, en la oscuridad que le proporcionaban sus párpados, destellos de luz blanca cruzar por todos lados, como fuegos artificiales en cielo nocturno. Los acompañaban puntitos de color azul que inundaron su vista hasta que tuvo que abrir los ojos por la incomodidad.

Era de día. Lo podía decir con seguridad por la fastidiosa luz del sol abriéndose paso hasta sus pupilas, que se dilataban y contraían hasta poder acostumbrarse a la nueva iluminación del ambiente. Después cerró los ojos con fuerza en un vano intento de ahuyentar el dolor, parpadeó un par de veces y por fin logró enfocar el techo arriba de él.

Por un momento Luzu se vio abrumado por el blanco mármol del techo. Demasiado blanco para alguien que tenía una jaqueca en ese momento. Todavía sentía que todo le palpitaba, y cuando movió su vista en busca de algo más que enfocar, el cerebro se le revolvió contra las paredes de su cráneo, como si lo hubieran puesto en una licuadora al nivel más bajo.

El blanco continuaba hasta encontrarse con el azul cielo de los muros que le rodeaban, adornados de cosas que no alcanzaba a figurar del todo. Colgaban muchos cuadros de colores brillantes que no tenían forma, junto a repisas con figurillas llamativas y grandes ventanas con cortinas blancas abiertas. Luzu no alcanzaba a ver qué había más allá del cristal, solo el interminable reflejo de la luz del sol.

―Cariño, ya estás despierto. ―Escuchó que lo llamaban desde algún lado de la habitación. Era una voz suave y dulce, con un tono que hizo que Luzu buscara alrededor de la habitación a pesar de su dolor de cabeza hasta dar con ella. En el umbral de la puerta, parcialmente escondida por madera de roble, se asomaba el rostro de una bella mujer. Al ver a Luzu reaccionar a ella, se adentró más en la habitación, lo suficiente para que Luzu pudiera observar su tez pálida contorneada por cabello dorado brillante y ojos azules y relucientes que lo divisaban con intensidad. ― ¿Te sientes mejor?

Luzu estaba confundido, y seguramente su rostro lo demostraba, ya que la mujer arqueó las cejas con pena y entró a la habitación, caminando con pasos ligeros y suaves hasta dónde estaba Luzu recostado. Alzó su mano hasta acariciar el cabello castaño de Luzu en un gesto tranquilizador. Despejó su frente de cualquier cabello rebelde y se agachó a darle un beso suave en su entrecejo. Fue suficiente para que Luzu sintiera todo el dolor que había sentido en su cabeza abandonarlo, dejando solo huesos débiles y músculos cansados. Luzu se sentía como si hubiera ido a nadar por un día entero. Sus ojos se cerraron con un sueño repentino, como si necesitara recuperar el sueño de tres días seguidos.

―Descansa, amor. Verás que mañana estará todo mejor.

**14**

Cuando Luzu despertó, sintió una calma inundarle el cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio que parecía haber guardado durante toda la noche. No recordaba nada de su sueño más que los amagos de angustia que bordeaban las esquinas de su mente. Pero eso ya no importaba ahora, afortunadamente. Solo había sido un mal sueño.

Una pesadilla que no lograba recordar.

― ¿Te sientes mejor?

Luzu giro sobre la cama sin levantarse, volteando a ver a la mujer debajo de las sábanas al lado de él. Su cabello dorado se explayaba sobre las almohadas y la hacían ver casi etérea. Hermosa. Sonrió con una felicidad tranquila.

―Si, la verdad es que sí. ―Su voz sonaba ronca por el sueño. ―Gracias por cuidar de mí. Seguramente ayer estaba insoportable, ¿verdad?

Ella rio ligeramente, mostrando las patitas de gallo al lado de sus ojos de una manera bastante adorable.

―No, no te preocupes. ―Alzó su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Luzu. Él se inclinó hacia el tacto, buscando consuelo y aceptación. ―Nunca eres un problema, Luzu.

Sonrió y Luzu le correspondió la sonrisa. Después se inclino para darle un beso en los labios, saboreando el calor que se transmitías por todo su cuerpo.

―Siento que no te merezco. ―Susurró contra su piel.

― ¿Listo para un nuevo día? ―Preguntó ella y él asintió antes de robarle otro beso.

**13**

El trabajo de alcalde era difícil, pero valía totalmente la pena. Luzu no podía estar más feliz en empeñarse en un puesto como la alcaldía del pueblo. Saludó a toda la gente del pueblo que se cruzó de camino a su trabajo. Después hizo lo mismo con su personal y cerró las puertas de su oficina.

Una sensación de nostalgia lo invadió al ver el escritorio de madera, de esa que le hacía sonreír en vez de llorar. Sentía que hacía mucho tiempo no visitaba su oficina, cuando en realidad había estado ahí la semana pasada, antes del fin de semana. Por lo que no pudo evitar trazar sus dedos sobre los ladrillos de la pared, deleitándose en las grietas que existían entre pieza y pieza, siguiendo la línea de la mezcla hasta rodear la sala y llegar dónde había empezado.

Después se sentó en su escritorio. Saltó un par de veces en el asiento como si fuera un niño pequeño y sonrió, dispuesto a continuar su trabajo. Había papeles y papeles en la superficie de madera pulida del escritorio. Podría ser alcalde de un pueblo pequeño, pero siempre había problemas y él se aseguraba de leer cada queja de cada habitante de manera personal por más minúscula que pudiera parecer.

Pero no era una molestia, después de todo a amaba a su pueblo, y amaba a cada persona que habitaba ahí. Si no pudiera realizar su trabajo como alcalde, entonces buscaría otro trabajo en dónde pudiera regresar algo de lo que el pueblo siempre le había otorgado.

**10**

― ¡Señor alcalde! ―La encargada de la tienda sonrió al verle. Incluso había saltado un poco en su lugar. ― ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Luzu observó fijamente el menú, tratando de decidir que era lo que se le hacía más apetitoso. Cada opción sonaba muy apetecible, pero al final se decantó por la opción número 4. La encargada anotó la orden y la pasó a la cocina.

― ¿Y cómo ha estado, señor alcalde? ―Preguntó la muchacha como si conociera a Luzu de toda la vida. La tienda estaba bastante sola así que se podía dar el lujo de hacerlo. ― ¿Logró hacer las mejoras en su casa?

Lo pregunta era casi inofensiva, pero por alguna extraña razón a Luzu lo dejó sorprendido. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de soltar una risa un poco forzada y dirigió toda su atención del mostrador sucio al rostro de la encargada. 

―Eh, bastante bien. Ya no he tenido problemas con el cultivo ni con los animales. La nueva fuente de agua va de maravilla.

―Oh, me alegro de escucharlo, alcalde. ―La encargada se encogió de hombros. Atrás, por la ventanilla, la mano del chef se asomó para dejar la bolsa de comida para Luzu y ella la tomó para entregársela a Luzu. ―Después de todo, nunca ha sido muy bueno con los animales, ¿verdad? Los cerdos son particularmente difíciles de tratar si me lo pregunta a mí.

― ¿Eh? No es eso… ―Pero Luzu no logró terminar su respuesta. La encargada había empujado la bolsa de comida en sus brazos de manera forzosa.

― ¡No se preocupe! No hay nada de que preocuparse. ¡Espero verlo en la siguiente fiesta de la comunidad! ―La muchacha prácticamente lo corrió de la línea cuando se acercó alguien más al mostrador, dando por cerrado el tema y sin oportunidad de replicar. ― ¡Buenas noches! ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

Luzu se quedó parado a un lado de la línea unos momentos, confundido. Pero la muchacha estaba demasiado concentrada en no ponerle atención, tanto, que Luzu realmente sintió que no estaba ahí. Se encogió de hombros y decidió restarle importancia a esa conversación y salir de la tienda. No fue hasta que llegó a su casa que se dio cuenta que no pagó por la comida.

**12**

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ―Preguntó su esposa a un lado. Los niños se habían ido a dormir y en la mesa solo quedaban los platos vacíos que habían dejado atrás. Su esposa se encargó de recogerlos y llevarlos al lavaplatos mientras el seguía con cara de empanado en su asiento. ― ¿Luzu?

―Si, si, solo estoy un poco cansado. ―Respondió, restándole importancia al asunto. Su esposa lo miro con un puchero en su rostro, claramente no estaba convencida de su respuesta. ―En serio, estoy bien.

―Bueno, es que te has sentido extraño por algunas semanas ya. ―Se acercó a él. Aun tenía las manos mojadas de lavar los trastes y pequeñas gotas cayeron al piso. ―Y los niños y yo nos preocupamos.

Luzu sonrió de manera cansada.

―Lo siento, no es mi intención preocuparlos. ―Estiró su mano para que su esposa la tomara, y, una vez enredó sus dedos con los de ella, la atrajo hasta él en un abrazo de un solo brazo. ―Nunca quiero molestarlos.

Ella le devolvió el abrazo como pudo y le besó la coronilla.

―Nunca nos molestas, amor. Pero necesitas decir qué es lo que quieres, nosotros no podemos leerte la mente.

―Si, tienes razón. ―Luzu apoyó su cabeza contra el estómago de su esposa. Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente, relajándose en presencia de su esposa ―Lo siento, trataré de hablar más.

―Pero ya no te disculpes. ―La risa angelical inundó el cuarto, deleitando los oídos de Luzu en el proceso. ―Vamos a dormir, ha sido un día largo, ¿no crees?

―Si, vamos.

**11**

Luzu aprovechó que se había levantado temprano para salir al jardín a regar las plantas. Amaba presenciar el cambio del color del cielo con el paso del sol, y disfrutaba sentir el pasto mojado por el rocío debajo de él. Se sentó, sin importarle que se mojara los pantalones, y estiró la mano sobre el césped. Tratando de inundarse de la sensación de conectarse con la naturaleza, Luzu nunca estaba más en calma que cuando se perdía en el amanecer.

El brillo del sol de abría paso entre los fríos, llenando el cielo de rosas y azules que viajaban hasta lo último que alcanzaba a ver.

Ver el amanecer siempre lo calmaba.

**08**

―Señor alcalde, ¿podría revisar estos documentos? ―Su secretaría le alcanzó una carpeta amarrilla y desgastada en cuanto entró a su oficina, sin siquiera saludarle. Luzu se aguantó de hacer una mueca frente a ella. Simplemente tomó la carpeta entre sus manos y asintió levemente. ―Muchas gracias, señor.

No alcanzó a responder antes de que la secretaria saliera por la puerta de la oficina. Luzu casi podía ver el polvo detrás de ella, pero no la culpaba por tener prisa, él también quería regresar a casa a descansar. Había sido una larga jornada.

―Sí que estás ocupado.

Luzu saltó en su lugar por la sorpresa, no se esperaba que tuviera otra visita ese día además de su secretaria. A pesar de que se le hacía un poco extraño que su secretaria no le hubiera avisado de su llegada, Luzu dejó pasar al sujeto a su oficina y lo invitó a sentarse con un gesto de la mano.

―Bueno, es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar por la seguridad del pueblo. ―Respondió alrededor de una sonrisa en lo que dejaba los documentos al lado de su computadora y se sentaba en su propia silla, más nueva y cómoda que la del invitado, pero ese era un secreto que Luzu se llevaría a la tumba. ― ¿En qué te puedo ayudar, Merlón?

―Solo vengo a visitarte. ―El señor se encogió de hombros. Llevaba más canas encima que estrellas en el cielo, y tenía un porte que brindaba calma a Luzu. Era casi como si estuviera hablando con su abuelo y no una persona importante y lejana del pueblo. Era agradable estar con él, y Luzu sabía que podía confiarle muchas cosas. ―Y a hablarte de la estación de policía.

―Ah, ahí está.

―No es lo que crees, Luzu. ―Merlón respondió, acercándose sin dejar su silla y riendo por lo bajo. Algunas canas de su barba bailaron ante tal acción. ―Yo sé que uno siempre espera malas noticias, pero la verdad es que me complace en anunciar que el nuevo comisario se ha acoplado excelentemente a la estación.

― ¿En serio? ―Luzu rio, contento de la noticia. Aunque si le parecía un poco extraño que Merlón decidiera venir a visitarlo solo para contarle esa noticia, decidió seguirle el juego al mayor. ―Suena a que podemos celebrar por la noticia.

―La verdad es que no podríamos estar más contentos con el cambio. La estación nunca había tenido un mejor comisario que él anterior.

Luzu asintió, aun con la sonrisa en el rostro, pero no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en su pecho. No comprendió la razón, pero los pelos de su nuca se levantaron y Luzu tenía la sensación de estar olvidando algo muy importante. Algo que se había removido en sus recuerdos con la mención del comisario. Pero no tenía sentido, ni siquiera tenía muy buena recolección del comisario anterior.

_¿Verdad?_

―Me alegro escucharlo, Merlon. ―Luzu sonrió, pero sin la felicidad anterior. Por suerte Merlon no pareció notarlo, solo siguió hablando de los nuevos cambios en la estación de policía hasta que su voz dejó de registrarse en su cabeza y su secretaria volvió para recordarle de los documentos.

Cuando el viejo se levantó para irse, Luzu lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

― ¿No te gustaría venir a cenar? ―Preguntó. ―Podemos brindar por los buenos tiempos que vienen.

―Si así lo quieres. ―Merlon aceptó con un gesto amable y prometió irlos a visitar para cenar.

Su esposa no tuvo ningún problema con la noticia, pero si arrugó el ceño cuando Luzu preguntó por su colección reciente de vinos.

― ¡Pero cariño! ―Empezó a reírse, mirándolo como si tuviera otra cabeza en su cuello. ―Nunca te ha gustado el vino, ¿recuerdas? No tienes paladar.

―Ah, ¿enserio? Podía jurar…

―Creo que tenemos ginebra. Déjame buscar

**07**

La visita de Merlon pasó sin mucho escándalo. Los niños se acostaron temprano y dejaron a los adultos para que festejaran sin problemas. Su esposa y Merlon parecían disfrutar del sabor que les dejaba la ginebra después de cenar filetes de cerdo, pero Luzu tenía antojo de algo más dulzón y suave en su paladar. Pero no dijo nada al respecto. En cambio, siguió las bromas de Merlon y se rio junto a su esposa.

Se sentía bien estar ahí, contando chistes malos y dejando que el alcohol hiciera lo suyo para encontrarle el humor a dichos chistes malos. Sin embargo, mientras más ginebra tomaba, más incómodo se sentía. No dejaba de pensar en el nuevo comisario del pueblo, su cabeza ideando interrogantes a las cuales no había respuesta. ¿Qué había sido del anterior? ¿Por qué no lo recordaba? No tenía sentido que tuviera tanto papeleo de accidentes del pueblo y al mismo tiempo Merlon dijera que la comisaría nunca había estado mejor.

―Me alegro de que seas alcalde, Luzu. ―Merlon dijo con un acento que demostraba que solo estaba levemente borracho, sacando a Luzu de sus pensamientos por un momento. Levantó su bebida a manera de brindis y su esposa lo imitó. ―Por Luzu, el mejor alcalde que hayamos tenido.

―Por Luzu.

―Vamos. ―Luzu bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Sentía el ardor de un sonrojo en sus mejillas y sonrió bobamente. ―Yo solo hago lo mejor por Karmaland. Creo que cualquiera haría lo mismo,

Contestó el brindis y tomó de la ginebra, haciendo una mueca por el deje de la bebida en su paladar. Al bajar su vaso, esperaba ver a su espora y a Merlon haciendo lo mismo que él y esperando expectantes para que continuara la noche. Pero no esperaba verlos con semblantes confundidos. Ambos lo observaban como si Luzu estuviera loco o contando un chiste muy malo que todavía no acababa.

No fue hasta que su esposa se rio ligeramente que se rompió el silencio incómodo que se había creado. ― ¿Qué dijiste, amor?

― ¿Eh? ―Preguntó, igualmente confundido. Arqueó la ceja.

―Karmaland, dijiste eso. ―Merlon les interrumpió, mirando severamente a Luzu. ― ¿Qué es Karmaland?

Luzu abrió la boca para contestar, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. No se había dado cuenta de que había dicho… eso, hasta que se lo señalaron. Empezó a sudar frío, y a cada segundo empezaba a sentirse más y más incómodo en su traje.

―Yo... no estoy seguro. ―Susurró. Volteó a ver a su esposa y a Merlon en busca de ayuda, pero solo se le revolvió el estómago con lo que encontró. No le gustaba que lo mirasen con pena, Luzu no necesitaba que lo trataran como loco. ―Creo que necesito aire fresco.

Se levantó de su lugar y dejó su vaso en la mesa. Ignoró a su esposa y a Merlon, dejándolos solos en la sala. Tomó de manera torpe su chaqueta por los efectos del alcohol, y como pudo tomó sus llaves y salió de su casa hacia la noche.

**06**

Luzu amaba caminar. Incluso un poco borracho y con una pésima sensación en el estómago, caminar le ayudaba a despejar su mente y reacomodar sus ideas.

No entendía lo que había pasado en el día, y estaba un poco asustado, pero no había razón para perder la cabeza. Seguramente existía un motivo razonable y Luzu solo estaba siendo dramático otra vez.

Dejó que sus pasos lo guiaran sin ver el camino, tan solo concentrándose en el repiqueteo de sus zapatos de tacón contra el pavimento. De vez en cuando esquivaba un poste de luz o una jardinera, pero volvía a la misma línea recta que venía siguiendo desde su casa. No había nadie en la calle a pesar de ser relativamente temprano, ni siquiera los típicos adolescentes en busca de problemas, y aunque Luzu pensó que era un tanto inusual, no era importante en ese momento.

Caminó hasta que, de repente, el pavimento cambió a césped descuidado. Luzu alzó la cabeza y se encontró con una pradera enorme, con árboles pequeñitos atreviéndose a empezar a crecer y una vista al mar a lo lejano. Después regresó la vista hacia atrás, y Luzu no comprendió el cambio repentino de escenografía.

Había pasado por casas de dos pisos y jardineras adornando los patios. Las luces de cada ventana estaban apagadas y los coches dormían plácidamente aparcados en la carretera. Solo los postes de luz alumbraban el camino de Luzu hasta ahí, y uno que otro parpadeaba por el esfuerzo de iluminar la noche. Sin embargo, no había nada que dictara el cambio del lugar, ni un cartel ni restos de pavimento que se llenaran de césped mientras más se acercaba a la pradera.

De hecho, Luzu notó con una sensación de terror inundándole el cuerpo al levantar su pie, que el pavimento y el césped se unían en una línea casi perfecta. Más que una calle parecía un cuadro de un artista que no se había decidido qué pintar, y había pintado las dos cosas en su mente, una al lado de la otra.

Y Luzu sentía que algo le llamaba en aquella pradera. Algo que no conocía y no le dejaba más en su cuerpo que un vacío palpitante en su abdomen. Tembló y quiso culpar al frío que aumentaba al acercarse al mar.

Y Luzu decidió que era tiempo de volver.

**09**

― ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupada. ―Interrogó su esposa cuando entró a la casa, todavía un poco confundido por lo que había pasado. Alzó el rostro y se concentró en su rostro hermoso y levemente rojo por el alcohol y el enojo.

―Lo siento, solo he ido a caminar. ―Respondió. Se quitó la chaqueta y colgó las llaves. Después, volteó alrededor de su casa colorida, pero no encontró lo que buscaba. ― ¿Merlon ya se fue?

―Claro que ya se fue. ―Su esposa se cruzó de brazos. Claramente estaba enojada, y por la neblina en su mente que existía por todo lo que había pasado ese día, Luzu no lograba comprender del todo por qué. ―Te he dicho, una y otra vez, que no leemos tu mente. Luzu, no sabemos lo que quieres a menos de que nos lo digas.

―Perdón. ―Luzu se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cadera, depositando un beso en su frente. ―No lo volveré a hacer.

Pero ella suspiró, no parecía convencida.

―Mejor vayamos a dormir.

**04**

Era el inicio de otra semana maravillosa. O al menos así lo quería pensar, cuando despertó en su cuarto color mármol con azul cielo, rodeado de sus sedosas sábanas azul marino, al lado de su maravillosa esposa. Solo tenía un mal sabor de boca por la semana anterior, pero tenía la esperanza de mejorar.

¿Verdad?

Luzu recordó la oferta que le había hecho su esposa, y dejó que ese pensamiento rodara en su cabeza. No era trillado hablar con su esposa e hijos de sus problemas, ¿verdad? Mucha gente lo hacía, y con razón, porque una relación era en base de dos personas. Estaba bien poder hablar con su esposa de lo que le aquejaba, y poder apoyarse en ella; era lo que Luzu siempre había buscado en una pareja.

Así que, acostado en aquella cama suave y calientita, al lado de la mujer que amaba, no sabía por qué dudaba.

Suponía que también era normal tener sus reservas, todo el mundo las tenía. Tampoco estaba mal tener secretos, pero los de Luzu le daban miedo a él mismo. Lo peor, es que ni siquiera sabía qué secretos estaba escondiendo.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Quería desahogarse con su esposa, realmente que sí, pero no podía. Así que tenía que buscar a alguien más que le sirviera de apoyo. Pensó en Merlon, pero tampoco lo convenció. Necesitaba a alguien ajeno al problema, que pudiera juzgarlo de manera imparcial.

Esa madrugada, antes de que su esposa se levantara, Luzu le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la casa. Quería disfrutar del amanecer antes de irse a trabajar.

Pero los colores mezclándose en el cielo no lograron calmarle el alma. Aunque Luzu dejó hundir su mano en la tierra levemente mojada, no mejoró su humor para enfrentar el día. Se despidió de su esposa con un beso en la mejilla cuando ella se levantó y partió a su oficina, dónde le esperaba su secretaria en la recepción.

―No tienes cara de haber dormido bien. ―Comentó ella, aprovechando que no había nadie más que ellos dos en el lugar que escuchara el chisme. ― ¿Quieres descansar? Creo que es lo mejor, necesitas descansar para los documentos que tienes que revisar.

―Yo, no. Estaré bien. ―Luzu se encogió de hombros. ―Solo tomaré un café y me sentiré como nuevo.

― ¿Café? Oh. ―La secretaria murmuró, frunciendo el ceño y dejando que sus lentes cayeran un poco por el puente de su nariz. ―No tenemos café en la oficina, no sabía que tomabas. Pero tenemos té, ¿quieres una taza?

Luzu ladeó el rostro. De nuevo empezaba a sentirse incómodo. Mareado, incluso, con tanta palabra que empezaba a soltar su secretaria. Se recargó levemente en el mostrador de la recepción.

―Creo que puedo tomar una taza de té. ―Respondió.

―Yo lo preparo. ¿Quieres de manzanilla o de hieras relajantes? Bueno, creo que ese no, ¿manzanilla, menta, o té verde? ―Apuntó hacia la cocina

―Yo…

―O tal vez quieras revisar primero los documentos. ¿Los quieres? Puedo ir a dejártelos a tu oficina. ―La secretaria empezó a levantarse de su escritorio y apuntó al pasillo, sin dejar de hacer lo mismo a la cocina con su otra mano. Parecía un maniquí parlanchín. ― ¿Quieres un aperitivo con el té? ¿Sin aperitivo? ¿Documentos?

―Yo… espera, ¿qué?

― ¿Qué quieres, Luzu?

Luzu no aguantó más, y salió de la alcaldía, ignorando los gritos de su secretaria detrás de él.

**05**

El sol lo cegó cuando salió de la alcaldía, pero no fue capaz de detenerlo. Caminó de manera rápida hacia el centro del pueblo, quería evitar correr y causar una escena, pero la verdad es que Luzu comenzaba a sentirse desesperado y estaba seguro de que su secretaria lo seguía de cerca. El pánico empezaba a engullirlo, comenzando con las yemas de sus dedos. Y Luzu no quería saber cómo se sentiría si llegaba al centro de él.

Esquivó a todas las personas y siguió moviéndose hasta que se quedó sin aliento y sintió que era seguro pararse sin que nadie le hablara, justo en una zona de edificios descuidados y en estado avanzado de abandono. Pasando un pequeño callejón, Luzu se ocultó detrás de los edificios para tomar aire, y se recargó en una pared blanca para poder mantenerse de pie.

No sabía por qué había reaccionado así, pero el pánico todavía no lo abandonaba por completo, así que todavía no era capaz de regresar y enfrentar a su secretaria por sus impulsos de idiotez. Inhaló profundamente, tomando todo el aire necesario en sus pulmones, lo mantuvo en su lugar unos segundos y después lo soltó, aliviado al sentir la calma y la razón inundar levemente sus venas.

Repitió el proceso un par de veces hasta que por fin pudo pensar sin irse por las ramas. Una vez la neblina ya no estaba inundando su cabeza, alzó el rostro y volteó alrededor en busca de una referencia del lugar en dónde se encontraba, ya que Luzu era muy idiota y no se había fijado a dónde iba.

Un edificio blanco lo saludó primero, con la pintura cayéndose sin piedad por la erosión del clima. Era obvio que estaba abandonado, pero después de un vistazo a la calle, supo que ningún edificio ahí estaba en buenos cuidados. Todos parecían derrumbarse, arrastrados al suelo por su propio peso. Y eran de colores diferentes, el único blanco era él que Luzu tenía en frente. Decidió verlo con más atención, guiado por la curiosidad del momento.

Más allá de la pintura desgastada y de los cristales rotos, arriba, Luzu pudo ver un cartel anunciando una novedosa clínica. Aunque era claro que no había tenido éxito

Se acercó hasta la puerta de madera, no estaba cerrada con ningún tipo de llave o candado, por lo que Luzu podía entrar si así quisiera. No era recomendable, por que el edificio podía caerse sobre él en cualquier momento y aplastarlo para dejarlo morir asfixiado sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Pero había algo en la parcial oscuridad que existía más allá del umbral de la puerta que lo llamaba. Un jalón en el vientre, y un cosquilleo en la nuca fueron suficientes para que Luzu entrara de puntitas al edificio, esquivado los cristales desperdigados por el piso.

El lugar en sí no era la gran cosa a primera vista. Con una pequeña recepción que ya no poseía escritorio, unos cuantos asientos corroídos por bichos y una puerta trasera que parecía estar tapada con tablones de madera. Luzu no podía evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado por su recompensa, pero cuando descubrió las escaleras al segundo piso el cosquilleo en su nuca aumentó, volviendo más y más insistente.

Subió cada escalón con cuidado, solo un poco temeroso a que se rompiera bajo su peso. Con cada paso, el cosquilleo de su nuca se transportaba hasta las yemas de sus dedos con corrientes eléctricas, despertando algo en Luzu que no sabía nombrar.

El piso de arriba era como cualquier otro. Con dos pequeñas habitaciones y una ventana con los cristales rotos. El primer cuarto era un pequeño consultorio de exámenes médicos, con la típica mesita en medio y unas cuantas lámparas alrededor. Se preguntó vagamente si todavía encontraría material médico si buscaba en el mueble pegado a la pared, pero no buscó. No era lo que buscaba.

Se dirigió de manera temerosa hasta la otra habitación, y Luzu de repente se quedó sin aliento y no sabía por qué. El escritorio era lo único que se mantenía de pie en el cuarto, rodeado de sillas tumbadas y llenas de polvo y basura. Las ventanas al exterior también estaban rotas, y Luzu estaba seguro de que faltaba la puerta en el umbral, pero no era por la alergia que quería llorar. No, Luzu sentía nostalgia a algo que nunca había vivido, y no sabía por qué.

Tampoco se preguntó mucho por qué, en la esquina y escondidos del exterior por pedazos desiguales de techo, había dos peluches. Uno era un cerdito que le era sumamente familiar, y otro era Luzu. Estaba seguro de eso, no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta ahí, pero ese peluche estaba claramente basado en su persona.

Sin embargo, Luzu no sintió el miedo que debería. No todos los días se encontraba con su viva imagen hecha peluche, pero más que darle miedo, la amigable figura le causaba ganas de llorar desde lo más profundo de su pecho. Jalaba cuerdas en él que no comprendía a dónde se dirigían ni de dónde nacían.

Una vez decidió que era tiempo de salir de ahí, Luzu tomó el peluche del cerdito y el suyo y los guardó en su chaqueta, abrazándoles sobre la tela y justo encima de su corazón.

**03**

Cuando llegó a su casa, lo embargó el silencio total.

Avanzó por el pasillo de color azul hasta llegar a la sala solo para encontrarse con todas las luces apagadas. Aunque se preguntó dónde estaría su familiar, no eran la prioridad en ese momento. En cambio, se dirigió hasta su cuarto y se sentó en su cama. Necesitaba tiempo para procesar lo que había pasado hoy y actuar acorde a eso.

También quería saber el origen de esos peluchitos.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo, Luzu?

Luzu saltó por la pregunta, no esperaba que nadie más estuviera en casa. Alzó el rostro de los peluches a la cara enfadada de su esposa y la observó fijamente, había algo que no cuadraba en ella pero no sabía ponerle el dedo a la razón. Cuando no respondió, ella arrugó el ceño.

―Me llamó tu secretaria, me dijo que no respondías sus llamadas. ―Le apuntó de manera acusatoria. ―Así que traté de llamarte pero no me respondías, ¿qué te está pasando? ¿Por qué estas tan raro últimamente? ¡Luzu, háblame, por favor!

No supo que responderle, apenas y se daba cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba su celular. Volvió a bajar su cabeza, no tenía una respuesta lista para ella. Pero en el proceso, alcanzó a ver algo que no había notado antes.

Confundido, se alzó de la cama y se acercó a los cuadros que colgaban en su pared. Cada uno era de tonos diferentes, pero llamativos, como si siguieran una temática. No les hallaba forma, pero ignoró las preguntas agudas de su esposa para concentrarse en los cuadros. Uno de tonos morados mezclados con negro; otro lo mismo pero con tonos azules, café con blanco, blanco con verde, mezclas de naranjas y cafes y rojos en distintas cantidades.

Luzu se detuvo en uno de rojo con dorado intenso.

Estaba seguro de que el cuadro tenía forma, pero no la hallaba por más que la observaba. Había algo que evitaba que viera la forma oculta en las pinturas.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Luzu, mi niño?

― ¿Eh?

Luzu giró su cuello tan rápido que casi rompió algunas vértebras en el proceso, espantado ante el sobrenombre que acababa de salir de los labios de su esposa. Aunque juraba que había sido otro tono, uno más profundo y masculino.

Sin embargo, solo estaba ella, con la cara roja y lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas. Abrió la boca y volvió a preguntar: ― ¿Qué quieres, Luzu?

Ahora su voz, antes suave y dulce al oído, se mezclaba con el tono masculino que Luzu había escuchado antes pero no recordaba de dónde. Se alejó de ella cuando comenzó a avanzar hacia él, y mientras más la miraba, más se daba cuenta de los detalles que antes no había notado. Sus ojos ahora café lo miraban entre desafiantes y tristes, y su rostro pálido parecía caérsele del cuerpo.

― ¿Qué quieres, Luzu? ―Volvió a preguntar, antes de que Luzu la empujara y saliera corriendo de ahí.

**02**

Luzu corrió hasta salir de su casa y siguió corriendo sin ver el cielo que se derretía detrás de él. No notó a su casa fundirse con el paisaje en una plasta marrón y exánime, ni al pavimento agrietarse con cada paso que daba. Corrió en dirección contraria a la pradera, pero terminó en la línea que dividía el pavimento y el césped de manera perfecta.

Y fue hasta estar ahí, con los pulmones ardiéndole por el esfuerzo y el pánico palpitante en sus venas, que se dio cuenta de algunas cosas.

_¿Por qué no recordaba el rostro de sus hijos?_

_¿Por qué no se sabía el nombre de su esposa?_

_¿Cómo se llamaba el pueblo?_

_¿Dónde estaba su vida?_

Sin darse cuenta, caminó hasta la playa. Pasando por el césped mal cortado y por los árboles en proceso de crecer, ignorando las líneas del horizonte que empezaban a difundirse. Una vez en la orilla del mar, se arrodilló, dejando que el agua salada humedeciera su ropa sin cuidado.

No entendía qué estaba pasando, pero sabía que él era el causante de todo.

Sacó el peluche que tenía de él mismo.

― ¿Qué es lo qué quieres, Luzu?

Merlon se detuvo a un lado de él, pero el agua no mojaba sus zapatos lustrosos. Lo rodeaba como si tratara de evitarlo a toda costa. La expresión de su rostro era curiosa, no parecía emitir un juicio alguno. De hecho, contrastaba con todo el desastre que era el fondo de la imagen.

―Yo… no sé… ―Volteó a ver a su peluche, sintiendo como las lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos y su vista comenzaba a nublarse. ― ¿Dónde estoy?

― ¿Eso importa? ―Preguntó Merlon. ―Lo que importa es otra cosa, ¿acaso no eres feliz aquí, Luzu?

―Sí… creo que sí.

―Deberías quedarte entonces.

Luzu apretó el peluche en sus manos. Tenía razón, si era feliz aquí, ¿cuál era la aflicción? No quería ir a un lugar dónde no era feliz, aquí encajaba perfectamente. Tenía una esposa e hijos que lo amaban, el trabajo que había deseado y la casa de sus sueños. No necesitaba nada más.

―No

Pero eso no era cierto.

Luzu no encajaba ahí, no pertenecía en aquel lugar de fantasía. Si ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de su esposa o de sus hijos, ¿realmente eran suyos? Luzu tenía que regresar a su lugar de origen.

―Tal vez no sea siempre feliz allá. ―Luzu sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos. Una sensación cálida y paralizante lo inundó. ―Pero es mi hogar.

**00**

― ¡Luzu, Luzu!

― ¿Está bien?

― ¡Responde, Luzu!

― ¡Pero calmaos, que no lo dejan respirar!

―Tú eres el que no está respirando, Vegetta.

― ¿…Qué… pasó…?

Todas las voces que hace momentos atrás creaban un ajetreo alrededor de él se callaron. Luzu despertó con un dolor de cabeza, y su boca estaba seca como el desierto, y se sentía como sí no tuviera suelo debajo de él. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que habitaba su cuerpo esta vez.

Hasta que alguien lo alzó hasta abrazarlo. El tacto parecía bastante cuidadoso, pero era solido y Luzu olvidó por completo el dolor de su cabeza y se derritió en entre esos brazos cálidos y familiares.

―Qué bueno que estas bien, mi niño. Nos tenías preocupados.


	2. ∞

**∞**

― ¿Cómo te sientes?

Luzu levantó la mirada de su té caliente. Frente a él, todos los chicos lo miraban entre preocupados y aliviados. Todavía tenía dificultad en recordar lo qué había pasado, pero a lo que entendía, casi había muerto. Tal vez, si había muerto de verdad. Luzu tampoco estaba seguro de eso, pero creía que ese tema de conversación no era necesario en ese momento, todavía se sentía un poco mareado y débil y los chicos parecían que hiperventilarían en cualquier momento. Tal vez era mejor dejarlo atrás junto con todo lo que había vivido.

―Reventadísimo, cada que hablo siento que me revienta un pulmón. ―Su risa duró poco. En cambio, volteó a ver a cada chico y después preguntó: ― ¿Qué ha pasado?

Todos voltearon a ver a Vegetta, quién se enderezó en su lugar. Se veía tenso, con los hombros cuadrados y los brazos cruzados. Serio como pocas veces había visto Luzu en todos los años que lo conocía. Carraspeó antes de hablar, dándose tiempo a ordenar sus pensamientos.

―Pues, digamos que fuiste a una misión de la que no creíamos que regresaras. ―Vegetta evitó mirarle directamente. Cuando se tardó mucho en continuar, fue Rubius quién habló enseguida.

―Cerraste una grieta que ponía en peligro nuestra dimensión, pero eres tonto y no le dijiste a nadie.

―Oh

― ¡Pero eso ya no importa! ―Interrumpió Alex. ―El caso es que le dijiste a Vegetta por una carta, que nos dijo a nosotros, y fuimos por ti.

― ¡Oh!

― ¿Dónde estabas? ―Preguntó Lolito, abriéndose paso entre la multitud. A Luzu le sorprendió mucho verlo ahí después de tanto tiempo, pero no pudo reaccionar adecuadamente por lo cansado que estaba. Solo sonrió y Lolito titubeó un momento antes de sonreírle de vuelta. Después se sentó a la orilla de la camilla de Luzu.

―No lo recuerdo muy bien… ―Comenzó a hablar tras tomarse unos segundos para pensar. Acomodó su agarre en el vaso de té, usando el calor que transmitía el desechable para no perderse en sus pensamientos. ―Pero era… como aquí, pero diferente.

― ¿Diferente? ¿Diferente cómo? ―Preguntó Willy

― ¿Qué es lo qué viste del otro lado? ―Siguió Fargan. Sus ojos eran curiosos y su actitud abierta, la pregunta no había querido lastimar a Luzu, obviamente, pero aun así le quitó la respiración. No sabía cómo contestar una pregunta que hacía alusión a su muerte tan claramente como esa.

Tragó en seco.

Alexby debió de haber notado su incomodidad, por que fue él quién cortó el silencio.

―Creo que es hora de dejarlo descansar. ―Dijo, viendo con reproche a Fargan. Él solo atinó a encogerse de hombros, sin saber que había hecho mal. ―Vendremos después para ponerte al corriente, ¿sí? Mientras recupérate.

Los siguientes minutos fueron los chicos despidiéndose de Luzu. Quería bromear con qué parecía que era la última vez que planeaban verlo, pero supuso que ahora tenían esa incertidumbre en la cima de sus pensamientos. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable, pero dejo ir ese sentimiento. Ahora solo estaba aliviado de haber regresado.

Tanto que cuando se fueron todos de su cuarto de hospital, dejando promesas de ir a visitarlo y traerle regalos, Luzu se sintió completamente solo. Era una sensación horrible, que nacía desde su pecho y lo hundía, expandiéndose hasta el resto de su cuerpo. Sentía que sus muñecas se dormían y el único apego a la realidad que poseía era el calor del vaso de té. Necesitaba salir del ahí, ver el pueblo y recostarse en el pasto a ver el cielo. Para él no existía la seguridad de que en cualquier momento regresara a ese lugar y no pudiera volver.

¿Qué tal si no había regresado del todo?

―Pensé que estarías dormido.

Luzu saltó en su lugar, casi derramando el líquido caliente en sus sábanas. Solo que ya no estaba caliente, y su cuarto ya no estaba tan iluminado como antes. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado sin que se diera cuenta? Comenzó a sudar frío.

―Oye tranquilo. ―La voz volvió a hablar y Luzu se aferró a ella, sorprendiéndose de la fuente. Tanto que comenzó a dudar de su sanidad.

¿Qué hacía él ahí?

― ¿Auron? ―Preguntó en un murmullo, perplejo. Luzu estaba viendo a un fantasma, eso o estaba en el otro lado. De tan solo escuchar su voz de manera tan lejana recordaba la voz de su esposa, repitiendo _“¿Qué es lo que quieres, Luzu?”_ una y otra vez.

― ¿Luzu? ―Auron atravesó la habitación en tres grandes zancadas al ver las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por el rostro del castaño. Dejó a un lado la tablilla que traía para acunar sus mejillas, pero se detuvo a centímetros de su rostro. En cambio, sacó un pañuelo de uno de los bolsillos de su bata y se lo pasó a Luzu, quien lo aceptó con manos temblorosas. ― ¿Te encuentras bien?

No contestó. Físicamente era imposible para él. Su garganta estaba cerrada por el llanto y la nariz la tenía tapada. Seguramente se veía como un desastre, vestido en una bata de hospital y con mocos y lágrimas bajando por su barbilla. Rápidamente se limpió con el pañuelo, tratando de mantener algo de dignidad. Si lograba calmarse…

―Aquí estoy, mi niño. ―Auron susurró. Acarició su cabello castaño hacia atrás en un gesto de consuelo, dejando al descubierto su frente y todo el desastre que era su rostro en general. Pero sonrió con ternura y no pena, y Luzu absorbió esa sonrisa con desesperación.

No podía controlarse. Pero Luzu dejó de sentirse oprimido y asustado. Ahora se sentía liberado, sin el peso que trajo desde el otro lado consigo y cargaba en sus pesados huesos. Se inclinó hacia el toque cálido de Auron y se deleitó con la sensación de no sentirse solo.

―Me alegra mucho verte. ―Dijo alrededor de su llanto, envolviendo la mano de Auron con las suyas y sonriendo a pesar de sus lágrimas. Auron se acercó lo suficiente para recargar su frente con la de Luzu

―A mi también ―Suspiró. ―A mi también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <,3

**Author's Note:**

> Vale... iba a subir cap nuevo de Baywatch, pero desde el directo de Luzu que se me ocurrió esta idea. Seguramente pude haberla expandido más, pero siento que era meter demasiado en un one shot y a lo mejor no les interesaba. 
> 
> ¿Qué les ha parecido? Al principio no iba a acabar en ship pero ngggggh no me he resistido (?)
> 
> La premisa era "¿Qué tal si al atravesar la grieta, Luzu se queda atrapado en una especie de limbo? Puede salir, o puede quedarse a vivir la vida de sus sueños. Es su elección" y bueno, todo de ahí ha escalado a esta monstruosidad (?
> 
> No me funeen (?) pero pueden gritarme aquí en los comentarios o en @spacer4violi (osea, mi twitter) ((después de dejar kudos(?))
> 
> <3 Hasta la próxima <3


End file.
